


RED VELVET CAKE

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Pictionary, Red Velvet Cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: In which there's a game of pictionary and Stiles wants cake.





	RED VELVET CAKE

“Fence! Maybe?” Kira guessed.

“Nope. Try again.”

“Red velvet cake!”

“How does this look like red velvet cake, Stiles?”

“Oh, no it doesn’t. I just have a craving for cake.”

Scott sighed. “I give up.” He muttered before he clarified. “Tic tac toe board. You guys don’t know art.”

“Whatever you say buddy.” Stiles scrambled up to grab the marker from Scott since it was his turn next for Pictionary. On the way to the board, he pulled Derek, who was ordering pizza for all, close to kiss him with an exuberant, “Mmmmm.” Before waggling his brows with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of this day for this challenge were fence, scramble, and velvet. If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
